walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The United States of America
The United States of America is a country in North America. It is the primary setting for all of The Walking Dead (with the exception of The Alien and Typhoon), and a major part of Fear the Walking Dead. It is bordered to the south by Mexico and to the north by Canada. Pre-Apocalypse Considered to be the only world superpower left after the end of the Cold War, the United States was an economic powerhouse and a world leader in technology and entertainment, among many other areas. Post-Apocalypse From information gleaned from the show, the United States appears to have been the origin for the (eventually global) outbreak, with no reports in any other country prior to the initial outbreak in the U.S. It appears that the outbreak in the U.S. began west of the continental divide and spread eastwards across the continental United States, as well as northwards into Canada and southwards into Mexico. (It should be noted that a portion of a newspaper which was released in promotional material for Fear the Walking Dead seems to indicate minor infections nationwide with one or two individuals involved. This would fit with what Shane said about it appearing in isolated locations). The initial responders to the crises were local law enforcement agencies such as the California Highway Patrol and the LAPD, as well as field offices of the CDC. Once it became apparent that local law enforcement was unable to handle the situation, National Guard Units were deployed (this would change to regular army units as the epidemic moved eastward). However, lack of information about the infection itself and those it affected led to these organizations gradually being overrun. The leadership of the U.S. Military (and it is assumed, high ranking members of the Federal Government) devised Operation Cobalt in order to try and control the outbreaks. First was the establishment of "Safe Zones" within major population centers with a view to use them as springboards to reclaim infected territory. The establishment of safe zones was followed by quarantine of suspected infected individuals (and their termination if infected, with their bodies being burned). If these measures were to fail, then the final step was the large scale bombing of major urban areas to kill the infected. The bombing of Los Angeles was seen in the first episode of Season 2 of Fear the Walking Dead. The bombing of other areas was confirmed by George Geary or witnessed by other survivors (such as Shane and Lori witnessing Atlanta being bombed). It is unknown if the unnamed military camp was a part of Operation Cobalt, but it apparent role as a camp for survivors would indicate it was. By the beginning of Season 2 of Fear, it is unknown how many states have been infected, with some reports at this point claiming between eleven and thirteen states have declared emergencies. According to the last broadcast from the Park Ranger at Shuteye Peak, the bombing of major cities has had major ecological consequences (at least in the California area. By his estimation, the fires caused by the bombing of Los Angeles and other California cities will wipe out the forests of Yosemite and the Sierra Nevada mountains within a week.Fear the Walking Dead: Radio Waves In the Fear episode North, it can be seen that there are still individuals guarding the U.S. border with Mexico. It is later revealed that these are members of Jeremiah Otto Sr. survivalist group and were not sanctioned by whatever remains of the government. By Season 3 of Fear the Walking Dead (roughly about the time Rick Grimes awakes from his coma), it has been confirmed through independent sources that all of mainland America (and the rest of the world) has been overrun by the walker epidemic. At this stage, it would appear that all local law enforcement agencies and the U.S. Military (apart from scattered outposts) have ceased to function. It is unknown whether or not the federal government has ceased to function- it is implied that the Continuity of Government plan was put in place, owing to a broadcast by a citizen. If elements of the federal government ''did ''survive, then they are in such poor shape that they cannot govern. As was seen by several characters, particularly Lydia, the Federal Emergency Broadcast System was activated. It ran for roughly twenty three/twenty four days on a loop, before being discontinued and being replaced with a repeating message to "Please stand by." It is unknown who, or by what means, this change was made. The only known member of the federal government who survived until after the apocalypse is Deanna Monroe. Several years after the outbreak, the infrastructure in some parts of the country (roads, bridges etc) is in such poor shape as to be on the verge of uselessness to the survivors. In other areas, the infrastructure is showing only mild dilapidation. Locations Arizona * Phoenix, Arizona * Tucson, Arizona * Unnamed Military Camp - Possibly Located Here California *Los Angeles, California *San Diego, California *Culver City, California *Santa Monica, California *Catrina Island, California *El Sereno *Clark Family Home *Ramirez Family Home *Cruz Family Home *Tran Family Home *Dawson Family Home *Sutherland Family Home *Harold Family Home *Temple Community Hospital *Paul R. Williams High School *Salazar's Cuts *Sisters of Mercy Hospital *West View Library *Los Angeles Arena *Los Angeles Basin Safe Zones *Los Angeles International Airport *National Guard Compound *Pirate Layout *Broke Jaw Ranch *Black Hat Reservation *Unnamed Military Camp *Edwards Air Force Base *Border Tunnel *Border Crossing *Abigail Home Experience *Strand's House *University Of California at San Diego *Abandoned Church *L.A. River Basin *Unnamed Diner *Delux Donuts *Berkdvitz Bakery. *UC Berkley *Unammed Rehab Center *Culver City Alleyway *L.A. Highway *Interstate 10 *Downtown Los Angeles *Santa Monica Beach *Ranger Station at Shuteye Peak *Ranger Station at Catrina Island *Sierra Nevada Mountain Range *Yosemite National Park *Unnamed Military Camp - Possibly Located Here Florida * Miami, Florida * Tallahassee, Florida * Jacksonville, Florida * Jasper, Florida * Calvary Baptist Church Georgia *Atlanta, Georgia *King County, Georgia *Mert County, Georgia *Woodbury, Georgia *Savannah, Georgia *Macon, Georgia *Augusta, Georgia *Barksdale, Georgia *Cleburne, Georgia *Fontana, Georgia *Garwater, Georgia *Taggart, Georgia *Sherwood, Georgia *Sedalia, Georiga *Polksville, Georgia *Pemberton County, Georgia *Oakview, Georgia *Lafferty, Georgia *Lemon Hill, Georgia *Carlinville, Georgia *Moreland, Georgia *Haralson, Georgia *Rockford, Georgia *Dalton, Georgia *Druid Hills, Georgia *Athens, Georgia *Crawford *Wiltshire Estates *West Georgia Correctional Facility *Terminus *Pine Vista Country Club *Fort Valley State University *University of Georgia *Barn *Self Storage Facility *Harrison Memorial Hospital *King County Sheriff's Department *King County Elementary School *King County Café *Interstate 85 *Interstate 75 *Siggard Family Farm *Greene Family Farm *Atlanta Nursing Home *Atlanta Department Store *Atlanta Construction Site *Atlanta Survivor Camp *Center for Disease Control *Vehicle Jammed Highway *Southern Baptist Church *Unnamed High School *Steve's Pharmacy *The Carriage Bar *Fort Benning *Elders Mill Road *Sportman's Deer Cooler *The Governor's Apartment *Woodbury Arena *Woodbury Community Clinic *Woodbury Research Facility *Hermit's Shack *Verlin's Feed & Seed Co. *National Guard Camp *Unnamed Daycare Center *Yellow Jacket Creek *Unnamed Roadside Stores *Grantville Mill *Abandoned Motel *Big Spot *Clara's Camp *Big Tony's Express Mart *Unnamed Neighborhood *Apartment Building *Chalmers Family Apartment Complex *Retirement Home *Caesar Martinez's Camp *Funeral Home *St. Sarah's Church *Grady Memorial Hospital *Eastman's Cabin *Georgia Woods *Clementine's Neighborhood *Everett Pharmacy Drugstore *Travelier Motel *Robins Air Force Base *Stone Mountain High School *St. John's Dairy Farm *Jolene's Camp *Unnamed Road *The Train *Rural Georgia Woods *Highway Overpass *Train Station *Fivel's Mansion *St. Felicity's Catholic School *Herman's Auto Garage *Savannah Hospital *Savannah Warehouse *The Marsh House *Eosé Jewelry Store *Prison Bus *Yewberry Road *Cornfield *Gil's Pitstop *Survivor Camp *Meriwether County Correctional Facility *National Guard Station *Archer Creek *Cabot Ridge *Danvers *Firesign Stadium *Jake's Bar *Lucky Les' *Airfield Hangar Camp *Camp Nathan *Highway Camp *Warehouse Camp *Schoolyard Camp *Parking Garage Camp *Military Camp *Woodbury Gate Camp *Atlanta Medical Center *Fort Noise *Tent City *Sixteenth Street *River Street *Taylor Residence *WABE *Wal-Mart *Zombie Capture Area *Unnamed Daycare Center *Morgan Jones's Apartment *Sarah's Baby Store *Grimes Family Home *Drake Family Home *Whalen Law Firm *River Camp *Joe & Joe Jr.'s BBQ Shack *Unnamed Estate *Train Tracks Leading Towards Terminus *Moonshine Shack *The Grove *Unnamed Fire Department *Unnamed Library *Unnamed Bridge *Hunter's School *FEMA Site In Atlanta *Unnamed Building That Rick's Group Took Grady Memorial Hospital Officer Captive In *Unnamed Building That Daryl, Carol, and Noah Were Hiding In *Unnamed Help Center That Daryl and Carol Slept The Night In *Parking Lot That Rick Met Up With Franco And McGinley At *Tyrell's Store *Dairy Queen *Georgia Pacific Corporation *Greater Piney Grove Baptist Church *Donlevy's Autobody and Repair *Unnamed Apartment Building *Peach Villa *Fortnoy’s Fuel and Bait *Downtown King County Kentucky *Cynthiana, Kentucky *Harrison Memorial Hospital *Interstate 75 *Grimes Family Home *Michonne's Home *Michonne's Neighbor's HomeMichonne Hawthorne (Comic Series) *Power Station - Possibly Located Here *Woodchuck Rest Area - Possibly Located Here Louisiana *New Orleans, Louisiana *The Reserve *Crescent City Tower Maryland *Baltimore, Maryland *Bloodsworth Island, Chesapeak Bay, Maryland *Monroe, Chesapeake Bay, Virginia/Maryland *García Home *Warehouse Shelter *Second Lives - Possibly Located Here *The Mobjack - Possibly Located Here *Fr. Gabriel Stokes' Church - Possibly Located Here Mississippi *The Flip-Flop Truck Stop *Augie's Ale Nebraska *Nebraska State University North Carolina *Matthews, North Caroline *Blue Ridge Mountains, North Carolina *Christa's Camp *Cabin *Forest Shed *Fish Traps *Station House Bridge *Station House *Moonstar Lodge *Unfinished House Ohio *Wellington, Ohio *Greenville, Ohio *Lorain County, Ohio *The Commonwealth *Lake Erie *Train Yard *Interstate 75 *State Route 18 *State Route 58 *6th Street *Matt's Bakery *The Whitmore *Event Arena *Wall of the Lost *Rick Grimes' Statue *Woodchuck Rest Area - Possibly Located Here *Grimes Family Farm - Possibly Located Here Pennsylvania *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Tennessee *Chattanooga, Tennessee *Howe's Hardware *Parker's Run *Sunshine Village Mobile Home Park *Interstate 75 *Power Station - Possibly Located Here Texas *Houston, Texas *Austin, Texas *Whirlin' Wavez *Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium *Trailer Park *John Dorie's Cabin *Cottonwood Inn *Brackenridge Hospital *Wittington's Denim Company *Plane Crash Site *Lonestar Power & Light *Daniel's Warehouse *Camp Cackleberry *Treehouse *Humbug's Gulch *Tank Town *Paradise Ridge *Super Lanes *Latham Police Department *CRM's Fuel Drop *Bridgeview Mall *Temple B'nai Israel *Bern's Vinyl *Bingo *Unnamed Karaoke Bar *Big Barn Truck Stop *Tamplin's Grocery *Cleon's Feedbag *Unnamed Grocery Store *Bill McNeill's Gas Station And Store Virginia *Richmond, Virginia *Prescott, Virginia *Monroe, Chesapeake Bay, Virginia/Maryland *New Richmond, Virginia *Shirewilt Estates *The Kingdom *Del Arno Foods *Alexandria Safe-Zon (TV Series) *Alexandria Safe-Zone (Comic Series) *The Sanctuary *Satellite Outpost *Chemical Plant Outpost *Shephard Office Plaza *Bullet Factory Outpost *Junkyard *Hilltop Colony *Viskocil Public Library *Oceanside *Oceanside Cabin Motor Court *Hallowbrant Outreach Recovery *The Swamp *Bridge Camp *Whisperers' Camp (TV Series) *Whisperers' Camp (Comic Series) *Milton Charles School For The Gifted *Satellite Crash Site *Parking Lot *Barnett Academy *Alpha's Cave *Fairbanks' House *C&C Auto Stop *Diner and Self Service Station *McCarroll Ranch *The Hunters' Base *Slade County Retirement Home *Last Day on Earth *Savior Outpost *The New Frontier's Warehouse *Tower Outpost *Rick House *Rosita's House *Anderson Family House *Monroe Family House *Sasha's House *Olivia's House *Pete's House *Aaron's House *Barbara's House *Tobin's House *Nicholas's House *Bruce's House *Scott's House *Betsy's and David's House *Alexandria Pantry *Alexandria Weapons Storage Room *Alexandria Church *Alexandria Infirmary *Alexandria Watchtower *Alexandria Prison *Vega Zeta Solar Distribution *Unnamed Quarry *A.A. Pattrick Fuel Co. Depot *Slaughter House Saviors Outpost *Railroad Tracks *The Saviors' Roadblock *Field In The Woods *Burnt Down Forest *Lonely House *The Kingdom's Theater *The Kingdom's Garden * The Kingdom's Pig Pen Colllecting Center *Richard's Roadblock *Kingdom-Saviors Drop-Off Point *Unnamed Bridge *Leslie William Stanton Boat House *Unnamed Highway *Dwight's Former House *The Saviors' Golf Course *Overrun Carnival *Warehouse By Carnival *Unnamed Factory By The Sanctuary *Abandoned Radio Station *Field Where The War Ended *Sink Hole *Water Towers *Daryl's Camp *Magna's Group Camp *Unnamed Factory Where Michonne, Judith, Siddiq, D.J., and Magna's Group Stayed The Night *Cemetary *Express Yourself Mensware *Royal Cinema *Purification Plant *Abandoned Office Building *Unnamed Office Building That Abraham And Sasha Hid In *Unnamed Building That Rick And Negan Fought In *Unnamed Town Near The Joint Communities *The Whisperers' Zombie Round Up *The Whisperers' Border *The Whisperers' Barn *The Mobjack - Possibly Located Here *Second Lives - Possibly Located Here *Fr. Gabriel Stokes' Church - Possibly Located Here *Mama's Country Show Club - Posibly Located Here Washington, D.C. *Anderson Camp *St. Luke’s Cathedral *Eckington Camp *Dupont Circle *Lincoln Memorial *Walter Reed Complex *The Smithsonian *Smithsonian Museum *Mama's Country Show Club - Posibly Located Here West Virginia *Ericson's Boarding School *Train Station *Ericson's Greenhouse *Delta's Ship *Fishing Cabin *Hunting Area *James' Camp *James' Barn *Cave *Covered Bridge *Woodchuck Rest Area - Possibly Located Here Other Areas *Birmingham, Alabama *New York, New York *Portland, Oregon *Seattle, Washington *Port City *Coalport *Jones Springs *Springhaven *Train Tracks *Dominic Hawthorne's Apartment *Ranger Stations - located in various states *At least 1 Ranger Station in Montana References Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Series Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:World Beyond